Demon
by Mouka
Summary: Yuu divaga, no puede hacer otra cosa mas que imaginarse a Mika a su lado, mientras que el confinamiento solitario, las cadenas y Asuramaru lo devoran por dentro. Puede sentir los labios de Mika sobre los suyos y sabe que el demonio en el que se convirtió poco a poco acaba por consumir su alma. El encuentro entre un demonio y un monstruo marca la diferencia. [Lemon]
_Hola, Mundo Fanfiction, aquí vengo con mi primer fic de Owari no Seraph, mi nueva pequeña obsesión._

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Dsiclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece._

 _ **Advertencias:** Spoiler del capitulo 41 del manga, Lemon; always, uso indebido de las mismas palabras u.u_

* * *

 **Demon** By Madoka

Siento sus labios. Suaves y húmedos recorrerme la piel. Besa mi cuello con ternura, dulce y cuidadoso; para volverse rudo y pasional a los segundos. Me retuerzo bajo su cuerpo y gimo. Sus besos ahora son salvajes, furiosos y desesperados. Siento como clava sus colmillos y succiona mi sangre. Me siento de pronto cansado, pero completamente extasiado.

- _Mika…-_ susurro, y desaparece.

Mika no está, nunca ha estado. Solo es un efímero pero suculento pensamiento de tenerlo conmigo, de _poseernos._

Atado a estas cadenas no puedo hacer otra cosa más que imaginarlo; imaginar que atraviesa esa cerrada puerta, se acerca a mí y me complace, me hace suyo; mientras yo suspiro y grito su nombre.

Las cadenas desgarran mis muñecas y lloro por él. Extraño a Mika. Hace mucho que no me viene a ver.

Si fuera por mí, seguro ya lo habría ido a buscar.

A veces divago demasiado y sueño con improbables sucesos. El demonio se apodera de mí. Atrofia mi mente y me hace sucumbir ante mis deseos más oscuros.

 _Deseo a Mika._

No, no lo deseo.

El demonio lo desea.

Pero, ¿Quién es el demonio?

¿Quién esta encadenado en aquel oscuro y solitario cuarto?

¿Quién ha perdido todo vestigio de humanidad para cumplir sus codiciosos deseos?

 _Deseo a Mika._

Pero… no es el demonio quien lo llama a suplicas.

Yo soy quien estira los brazos y ruego porque venga.

Rezaría, aunque no hay a nadie a quien un demonio pueda rezar.

 _Soy un demonio._

Hace tiempo que he estado en negación.

-Yuu-chan, ¿estás bien?- levanto mi cansado rostro, y con los ojos caídos, lo veo; Mika de pie frente a la puerta, su mueca me expresa sentimientos incomprensibles en estos momentos. Mi alucinante mirada no puede reconocer el más mínimo destello de humanidad.

Solo ve demonios.

-…- no digo nada, no puedo. Mi garganta está seca. Me encorvo de nuevo y siento el peso de mis manos, sujetas por las cadenas que no me dejan descansar.

-Yuu-chan…- murmura, y se acerca, a pasos lentos, seguros, recelados.

Justo lo que quería.

Intento pasar saliva, pero no puedo.

Se arrodilla frente a mí y me toma de la cara, levantando ligeramente mi cabeza para que lo pueda ver. Quisiera decirle que es innecesario; mis ojos están ciegos.

-Yuu…- dice acercando su rostro, tan cerca que nuestros alientos chocan, nuestros espíritus se encuentran.

Un demonio y un monstruo.

-Mika… por favor- cierro mis ojos y espero.

Entonces siento sus labios; suaves y húmedos besarme el cuello. Aprieta su cuerpo al mío y yo me recargo en la pared. Pasa sus manos por mis piernas, abriéndolas para reducir el poco espacio entre nosotros; masajea lujurioso mis muslos.

- _Mika…-_ suspiro, mientras se deshace del cinturón de mi chaqueta.

-Yuu-chan, no sabes cuánto te deseo.

" _Cuanto te deseo"._

Yo soy el que te desea, Mika.

Deseo devorar tu alma de monstruo.

No, lo desea el demonio.

Yo deseo tu ser, _Mika._

Sus besos se vuelven lamidas, posteriormente, ligeras mordidas. Hasta que entierra las espadas de su boca en mi piel; la destroza.

Siento el fluir de mi sangre abandonar mi cuerpo, y las lejanas risas de Asuramaru en mis oídos. Mika tiene hambre. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, no sé hace cuánto que estoy prisionero de mi propia ambición. No sé cuánto llevara Mika sin alimentarse.

Le prometí protegerlo y devolverlo a la normalidad, es mi culpa que se haya convertido en lo que es hoy. Así que es mi responsabilidad proveerlo de lo más esencial.

 _Sangre._

Pero, ¿Qué tanto puede llenarlo la sangre de un demonio?

No demasiado. Sé que es horrible, debe serlo. Veo como arruga la frente. Sabe mal, lo sé. Es bastante asquerosa. Aun así, se me separa, limpiando el rastro de pútrida sangre demoniaca.

Cruzamos miradas por un momento. Sus manos han aprovechado el tiempo y ya se encuentran en la bragueta de mi pantalón; lograron abrirme la camisa y se pasean divertidas por mi pecho. Entrecierro los ojos y gimo para complacerlo, para hacerlo moverse rápido. Estoy desesperado por sentirlo.

 _Deseo sentirlo._

Lo deseo todo de él.

Regresa a mi pantalón. Lo desabrocha. Baja la cabeza y se concentra en mi entrepierna. Yo desvió la mirada y muevo mi cabeza a un lado.

Aun siento pena. Verdadera pena.

Mete su mano y comienza a masturbarme.

Maldición.

Aprieto los dientes y contengo lo más que puedo el proferir cualquier ruido. Es imposible, por supuesto. Sentir como me aprieta es como sentir un choque eléctrico en mi columna. Me encorvo, mi cabeza choca con la pared y resisto los gemidos.

Se siente muy bien. Ese simple contacto.

Y después vienen sus dedos. Siento ahora sus dedos atravesarme. Y es que dejo que el aliento escape de mis labios y gimo fuertemente.

Mika me mira, desde abajo, me mira intensamente con sus cuencas carmesí. Yo intento sostenérsela, pero tampoco me es posible.

Puedo ver mi reflejo en sus ojos. El reflejo de un demonio.

- _Mika…-_ cierro mis puños y jalo mis brazos. Quiero soltarme, quiero rodearlo, quiero obligarlo a que se deje de juegos.

Quiero sentirlo. Ansío tenerlo dentro de mí.

Deposita sus labios en mi pecho y lo besa. Juguetea con mis pezones mientras juguetea con mi entrepierna. Y yo me muerdo los labios.

- _Maldición… Mika…-_ trato de insistirle, pero me comienzo a extasiar; siento el hormigueo en mis piernas, en mis brazos, en todo mi cuerpo.

Sé que se aproxima, sé que se debe apurar.

Y sonríe lascivo.

Y mi mandíbula tiembla.

Entonces de un rápido movimiento me baja los pantalones, y se baja los suyos. Y la penetración es veloz, dolorosa, excitante.

Toma mis piernas y las sube hasta su cintura, yo imploro clemencia sintiendo sus furiosas embestidas. La pared estorba, estoy acorralado. Mika me aprieta, repega su cuerpo.

Lloro, gimo, grito de placer. Me aferro como puedo a él; necesito mis brazos. Jalo las cadenas, pero es inútil, no me puedo soltar. Mika continua, yo me tenso y lo siento, lo siento todo.

Me alza, se estira hasta el punto en el que tengo un poco de libertad en mis extremidades. Lo tomo de los hombros. Y es como si le hubiese dado el incentivo para proseguir de verdad.

Me azota contra la pared, me empuja, me golpea y me hace perder la cabeza.

Grito, se desgarra mi garganta. Lo siento, lo siento, lo puedo sentir completamente.

Y es sublime, es poderoso. Mika es muy fuerte, Mika me rompe, Mika me ultraja con vehemencia, con ímpetu, con furia.

Lloro y lame mis lágrimas.

Es embriagador y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Entierro mis dedos en sus hombros, Mika se detiene, aun dentro de mí, empieza a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente, ocasionando que sus acometidas sean dolorosamente extravagantes.

Mi visión se nubla, mi cuerpo suda y se estremece, a lo lejos esta Asuramaru riéndose aun de mí.

No puedo soportarlo más.

-Yuu-chan…- murmura Mika, pero no lo escucho.

El demonio despierta.

El demonio disfruta de Mika.

El demonio se aprovecha de mi debilidad.

El demonio devora un poco más de mi ser.

Y es que siento los espasmos del cuerpo ajeno y me doblo un poco. Mika se detiene finalmente, yo sigo arqueado con la cabeza al techo, mientras siento la tibieza escurrir fuera de mi cuerpo. El demonio apoderándose de mi alma.

 _Lo poco de mi alma._

Repentinamente me tenso, me paralizo, los escalofríos me cosquillean la piel y el orgasmo me sacude deliberadamente.

Mika se me separa y me deja caer al suelo. Mi cuerpo golpea el piso frio, acompañado de un sordo ruido que no logro oír.

Estoy tan alejado de todo, que ni siquiera el dolor de la caída me ha afectado. No puedo percibir muy bien mi alrededor, pero siento como Mika se arrodilla nuevamente frente a mí, y aprovechando mi estado de desconcertante libido, abre mi boca y mete su lengua.

Me besa en los labios por primera vez y eso es suficiente para despertarme. Su lengua danza en mi cavidad y la saliva se mezcla. Mis agrietados labios quedan en vergüenza frente a los suaves manjares de Mika.

Me devora apasionadamente.

Yo me dejo llevar.

Y después, todo termina,

Se pone de pie. Yo le ruego con los ojos porque no me deje.

Me ve con pena, remordimiento, tristeza. Jalo mis brazos para alcanzarlo, pero las oxidadas cadenas solo abren más las llagas de mis muñecas.

-Lo siento… Yuu-chan- dice, dándose media vuelta.

- _Mika…-_ susurro, y lo veo marcharse.

Después de todo; nadie quiere a un demonio.


End file.
